


Camisado

by orphan_account



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "it sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal."





	1. MISSION DETAILS: ROSS, GEORGE

**Author's Note:**

> General Note for the Whole Fanfic: I wrote this way before the Kenny Harris allegations came out (a year or so before). By the time it came out a whole chunk of the fanfic has already been written and close to completion, but it was a waste to start re-doing everything (and eventually, having to make a new plot) for this book. I do not condone his actions at all. Also, it's really inexperienced writing so it may be bad.

Victim: Ross, George II.  
Method: Gun Fight  
Date: June 22, 2017  
Description:  
MR. ROSS WAS the last person that Mr. and Ms. Weekes has met, before their fatal crash and death on December 14, 2006. The couple and Ross were discussing that night about the relationship of both Dallon James Weekes (15) and George Ryan Ross III (14), who were on the brink of breaking apart due to a plan of Mr. Ross to break the two boys apart and send "Ryan" to a "Pray the Gay Away" Concentration Camp.

ALERT TEAM CAMISADO: SHOOT AT SIGHT.


	2. I.

gun shot.

that was the last thing i heard before my head snapped. my best friend, the one who changed my life, was dying. he looked me in the eyes, the blue turning to a fadish gray. he muttered something under his breath, something i couldn't catch.

"dallon, don't leave me buddy," i said, cradling his body before he closed his eyes and his pulse stopped.

another gun shot.

the other thing i heard before i looked straight, into the eyes of the killer. he was very afraid of what's happening. his face showed an horrified expression, and i went to the only mode i could become as of now: triggered sadness.

"brendon, kenny, let's go!," dan shouted from behind me, who was running away from them and into the woods. we followed suit, and 15 minutes later, we were safe.

"guys, we need to avenge him.," i say, and they both look at me. "what's the order, cap?"

"kill the guy who shot him. kill all the ross' and show no sign of mercy."


	3. II.

we ran hurriedly to where our car was steathily parked, all of us heading for our assigned seats and kenny as designated driver.

"babe, i'm so sorry for your loss. i'll cook you something when we get back to base, alright?.," kenny, who is my actual boyfriend, smiled, and i just nodded. try to be strong brendon, don't cry. i slowly lean close to him and he turned his head, while i hear the groans of dan at the backseat.

"come on, guys! pda?," dan says, disgusted at us. if dallon was here, he would chuckle and shrug at us. he was the only one comfortable with our relationship, and it being very flexible, while dan had no comment.

we finally arrived to the base after that small talk that initiated, and i rejoiced. i had all the alone time in the world to be planning to kill the ross family and mope around the fact that my best friend's gone. that's going to take me a couple of days, i guess.

"boss, you vaguely gave us orders a while ago. i have no idea what you mean by "kill the ross family", do we have to straight up murder a family just for the wrong doings of the father? bren-," dan said, getting plates and utensils for our dinner; the first one without our representative and co-leader. kenny went straight to the kitchen to cook whatever food he had in mind. i didn't care whatever it is, as long as it's curable for sadness and anger.

"dan, it's exactly what i said. kill that family: show no trace of their bloodline here in america. but, we have to do it in less than a week: the higher order is expecting homicide of more than 5+," i said, and took a seat at the start of the table. kenny finished cooking the food, which is good considering he was trained to be the fastest cooker, and set it down at the table.

we started digging at the food, and while kenny and dan were having a conversation about whatever was going on their minds, i quickly lost my appetite to eat. i can't bring myself to cry now, don't feel broken and weak infront of your members. try to be happy, brendon. you could do it.

healing is going to take a long while.


	4. III.

after the sad dinner, i quickly rushed to our planning table, using the high tech that dan learned how to construct due to back to the future and star wars combined. i opened the mission file for the ross mission and checked the bloodline of the ross family and who is closely related to them.

"so apparently, both parents are in their house trying to cult-proof it. their child, 25, is with friends for the rest of the week. what the fuck is this family.," kenny said, approaching and inspecting the information that we got. he expands the schedule of the ross' and highlights the important times. their weak ones, of course.

"you know, we could just bomb the house and find the child; it wouldn't be that easy but we could do it tomorrow night.," i say, walking around it, thinking of how i could build a bomb in under 12 hours. "check what they'll be doing at 10:00 pm tomorrow. thinking of them being a strict family, they would have curfews."

"the couple has nothing to do at 10:00 pm, curfew is at 9:00 pm.," he points to the screen, "but what are we going to do with the child? i remember you said we're going to kill him too.," he closes the schedule tab and opens a photo of their child.

and hot damn, he's cute and perfect. jawline is sharp but looks like has chubby cheeks, hair curly & long, which is very beautiful, and eyes so brown you could melt at how chocolate it looks like.

this can't be. i have a boyfriend, and i can't possibly like their child.

"brendon, are you still there?," kenny asks, tapping on my shoulder lightly and snapping his fingers infront of my face. he has a look of confusion on his face, and when i went back to reality, he smiled.

"let's just kill the parents. we'll take the kid as our slave - or better - one of us.," i say to him, and his smile goes wider.

"this is finally the first idea you said where i wouldn't regret the aftermaths."


	5. IV.

"brendon! i found a replacement for dallon! should i get you to know them or i can hire them?," dan shouts from his room, and i sigh.

"if the replacement has been either a.) been a cult before or b.) is fully aware of the cult and is in the waiting list for the cult, then they are immediately hired to the cult. we need someone to be the representative and the gunman of the cult.," i shout back, and i can hear a faint "thank you!".

"is the bomb done?," kenny approaches me and sits on the seat beside me on the couch. i nod my head and turn on the tv, parks and recreation playing. i set an alarm for 8:30 pm, and turn my attention to the tv. kenny rests his head on my chest, and chuckles. if my life was as simple as this.

sooner or later, the 8:30 alarm sounds and we get ready. the three of us - me, dan, and kenny - pile up into the van and bring the bomb.

"so our plan is to hide the bomb in their basement; it is surely locked and there's a lot of flammable things, so it can almost kill them in an instant.," i say to them, holding up the bomb so they know how to not fuck up.

"so, we have to discreetly dig a hole, place the bomb, get out of the home, and run to the woods in under 15 minutes. got it?," i add, and they both nod.

we arrive at the house at exactly the 15 minute mark on the bomb, and kenny immediately starts digging a hole. dan helps him while i carry the bomb

10 minutes. we're inside the basement, almost unable to move with all the junk piled up in there. we finally find a table and put it there.

7 minutes. we scramble to get out of the hole, and by the time we all do, the clock i set to count down with the bomb is on the 1 minute mark.

"guys, run now!," i say to them, as we start running towards the woods. exactly a minute later, i hear the beautiful sound of the explosion and "girls just wanna have fun" a few meters away from us.

"half of the mission accomplished. let's get the boy tomorrow."


	6. V.

"hey brendon, is it okay if you could get me a pack of ciggarettes? also, dallon's replacement is coming here soon!," kenny shouts from the kitchen, her mom side obviously showing. i grab my wallet and open the door of our base, walking towards the market, relieving my childhood memories of my now deceased parents.

just as i neared the store, i accidentaly bump into someone, all the contents he was holding spilling on the floor. i look at him and realize he has the same curly hair & perfect eyes as their child. oh my god, it's their child.

"hey, are you okay?," i ask him, and he flinches. he raises his head to show his tear-stained cheeks. his face is now a mixed reaction of poker and anger.

"do you think i look okay, you fucktard?!," he says, holding tighter to his things and back away a bit.

"you know what, where's your parents? surely a pretty boy like this can't be out on the open.," i say, and immediately regret it. what i say is mostly stupid, and kenny was right about how the plan was the first non-stupid thing i said.

"because, fucking hell, my parents were mudered! as in actual homicide! and then there's you here, all fucking edgy and cool, just flirting with me! excuse you, but i don't think i'm the man you're looking for.," he says, before walking away from me. i grab his arm, and make him turn around, but we become to close that our faces are almost touching.

"your parents were murdered? really? don't you want revenge on them?," i ask, and the kid tilts his head as i'm crazy for what i'm saying. his faced is a bit lighted up than a minute ago.

"well, yeah, technically, but like, i have to find a job and earn money and a place to stay.," he says to me, showing me the things he was holding. they were applications, resumes, everything he needed to find a good, well paying job.

"hey, we're currently looking for a roomate because the other one just left. we'll provide for everything up until you can afford to get these.," i say, and i pull out my phone to send a message to kenny, but then quickly delete it to surprise him instead.

"yeah sure! i'll just give you my number.," he says, pulling out his hand and grasping his files tightly on the other. i hand him my phone and he types in his phone number on my phone. i hear a sound coming from his back pocket and he smiles.

"you're the kindest stranger i've ever met. my name's ryan ross. what's yours, dude?"

"i'm brendon. nice to meet you."


	7. VI.

"hey harris! i got the ciggarettes you wanted!," i shout to kenny, a big smirk plastered on my face. i tossed it the pack to him, and he succesfully catched it. he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"man, what took you so long to get cigga-hold on, did you bump into him?," he asks, and i nod sassily. "even got his number".

"holy shit, brenny, we are steps closer to getting that boy to be on of us.," he runs up to me and gives me a hug, and it feels strange. he smells of something different and he's never hugged me before. kenny never even hugs anyone.

just then, i heard the ringing of the doorbell. "i got it!," dan ran to the door from his bedroom (which is the closest), opening it to see a random person. must be the new recruit.

"spencer! hey!," kenny walks to the man at the doorstep and shakes his hand. he leads him up to me, and the poor boy looks itimidated. "spencer, this is brendon. he's the boss and my boyfriend. you take orders from him and not anyone else or he'll practically kill you.," he says, and i extend my hand out to him. he shakes it, and the look on his blue eyes gives me flashbacks.

"dan, can you be a sweetheart and give spencer a tour?," kenny says to dan, and he leads spencer to a "house tour" and probably educate everything to spencer.

when both of them left the room, kenny looked at me and sighed. "his full name's spencer james smith, 23. considering the higher order makes us call people by their second names, you're calling him james. dan's an asshole for that.," he says, and i chuckle at the statement.

"brendon, move on, please. for the both of us.," he adds, and he walks away from me and towards the backyard. my phone makes a sound, and i grab it to check who the fuck is texting me. apparently it was a message from the one and only, ryan ross.


	8. VII.

call from unknown number!  
accept? decline?

 

brendon: hey! you were calling me?

ryan: yeah! about that offer, i think i-

brendon: what about it? clarifications? pretty sure this is the real deal for a pretty boy like you.

ryan: jesus christ, you're making me smile infront of complete strangers.

brendon: awww! did i make the little ryry blush?

ryan: jesus chri- yes you did. and i-uh-i'm accepting that offer.

brendon: awesome, dude!

ryan: but like, i need someone to help me with the loads of stuff i have in my house, so i'm wondering if you'd help me? since like, uh, you're the one who invited me and uh i don't kno-

brendon: yeah, sure! when do you plan on moving in?

ryan: thinking saturday would be fine, but your opinion

brendon: saturday it is! i'll go to your house, help you pack up, and drive you to our ba-i mean house. by-

ryan: hey bren, you're forgetting something?

brendon: pft, what do you mean?

ryan: i've never formally gave you my address.

brendon: oh, right. *mumbling* damn i am really stupid

ryan: *silence* well then, my address' 19 ryden street.

brendon: 'kay. see you in 2 days?

ryan: or when we randomly meet on the street again.

brendon: sounds well, bye ryry! ryan: bye bre-

 

end call!  
end? cancel?


	9. VIII.

we've been chatting the whole day, getting to know more about each other (and knowing what he can be easily manipulated by). and weirdly, during those times, i've been feeling those feelings in your stomach and the happiness to talking to him. 

he may be cute and easy to talk to, but then again, i have a boyfriend.

in the middle of texting ryan a cat gif, i heard a knock on my door. i groaned and rolled off my bed. i forgot how high off my mattress is and fell on the floor with a loud thud. the door swing open and kenny rushed in, extending an arm up to help me get up.

"how much have you been spending texting ryan again?," he asked, rolling his eyes. annoyance and jealously; one is something i thrive off and one is something i coward over. and i can not tell the difference of those two.

"in my defence, i was trying to know what kind of person who he was, and not seem like a dick when i meet him again this saturday, which is in like, a day.," i speak back, like a teenager who doesn't want social interaction in like, forever.

"whatever. your meeting with the higher order is on sunday, you know that right? i know you're feeling better and you're slowly moving away from the friend-who's-name-must-not-be-uttered, but please not let the cost of that be isolating yourself from us.," he half-assed a smile and walked out of my room.

have i really isolated myself from somebody i might still love?


	10. IX.

and sooner or later, friday rolls up. one day before ryan moves in, takes up whatever extra room we have (or the abandoned room in the garage). my hopes are higher that normal and i've been spreading way too much joy for just one simple person and event.

i can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
